


Lluvia

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Lluvia

La lluvia es una mierda para Draco. Sobre todo cuando se suelta así, de repente, sin previo aviso y con toda su fuerza. (Aunque, recuerda con pesar, es Londres, para estas alturas de su vida ya debería estar acostumbrado a la lluvia, sólo que no lo está.) Y como mierda contagiosa, la lluvia siempre ha de dejarlo hecho una mierda también –aunque una mierda líquida, no cualquier mierda–.

Con las bolsas de sus compras del fin de semana corre para encontrar un techo que se apiade de su ropa de marca –que se ha empecinado en usar hoy– o de su cabello engominado que quedará pegajoso y escurrido si la lluvia se deja caer sobre su cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Enfadado, intenta hacer equilibrios imposibles para sacar la varita que trae en el bolsillo, pero le es imposible porque los finísimos ingredientes para pociones que carga amenazan con hacerle una rápida visita al piso si hace cualquier movimiento en falso.

Suspira con pesar, luego resopla. Luego se queda quieto. (Esa es su forma de hacer berrinches, quedarse quieto, como si esperara que de alguna forma su problema se solucionara al instante.)

–Impervius –dice otra voz.

Draco levanta el rostro y, aunque quiere evitarlo o pretender que el gesto es forzado, le sale una sonrisa instantánea.

Harry, todavía con la varita en mano, lleva tres bolsas en la otra, pero no vacila en tomar una de las que provocaban la incómoda ira casi infantil de Draco.

Y bueno, Draco no odia tanto la lluvia hoy.


End file.
